clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey at the Bat
Casey at the Bat was a poem written in late 2008. It was an authentic reenactment of Casey, the evil puffle, about to win for the Str00del Force's baseball team. ---- Let's watch... ---- Casey at the Bat A TurtleShroom Production Not such a day for Baseball, to the Str00del Team's dismay, The score was four to two, the end, three outs away. In the crowd stood some hope, all the penguin's faith did rest, All of which was needed, was Casey at her best. They thought if Casey could hit the ball past the fence that sat, Then Str00dels would seize the day, if Casey came to bat. Yet the Captain came up, so too did Mister Bean, but each one struck out, the crowd's joy, it did wean. Two outs had come to pass, two losers on the way. Would the Str00dels lose the pennent, or the scoreboard, would it sway? Alas, Spoon preceded Casey, so too was Newman at, The crowd was sad, in depression they sat, 'Tis no way these losers let Casey come to bat! Yet much to their amazement, Spoon swung that guitar 'round, The ball went flying, and then it hit the ground! Behold! SpoonZoid had ran a single, such joy was unheard, As Newman stepped up, the crowd not said a word. With a book for a bat, and lacking any fear, Newman swung at the ball, the crowd began to cheer! For Newman ran to second, and Spoon was there at third, Casey was coming, this joy, oh so unheard! We hear a roaring thunder, the crowd began to yell, It caused some neigbor complaints, but the noise continued to swell. We hear whoops and hollers, the Str00dels in joy in that; The evil puffle Casey, had just come up to bat. Her arrogance so matched Mabel, Her rudeness was not far, Yet baseball was her game, her skills were of great fame, 'cause in this sport she's the star. The pitcher mocked the puffle: "OH, WHAT COULD THIS FLUFFBALL DO?" Mighty Casey could to plenty, if only the pitcher knew. He threw to her a fastball, Past her bat it sped, Casey chose not to hit it at all, "STRIKE ONE", the umpire said. The crowd was enraged, their screams were oh-so-awful, "That stupid dumb umpire is nothing but a waffle!" The crowd was angered, so much they could not stand, had Casey not made them quiet, Mods would give them a ban. Again the pitcher threw, more chaos did ensue, when Casey didn't swing, the 'ump declared "Strike Two". "FRAUD!" the crowd did scream, the emotes they showed were sick, she had but one last chance, or the Str00dels would be kicked. Casey now was mad, the pitcher knew it too, that baseball would not pass her, no matter what he threw. The puffle leered the pitcher, and thus the pitcher threw the puffle swung the bat, and silence did ensue. Somewhere in Antarctica the snow is bright and white, the stands are cheering somewhere, and everything is right. and somewhere penguins are happy, somewhere their chicks would shout. -but misery for the Str00dels... Mighty Casey just struck out. Fin This is a parody of the classic poem, Casey at the Bat. ---- Category:Stories Category:Str00del